will he be mine?
by Uchiha A Marta
Summary: kejadian demi kejadian sasuke yang bersikap aneh terhadap sakura terus terjadi.. akan kah mereka tetap menjadi sahabat? atau malah meningkatkan hubungan mereka menjadi pacaran?


Diatas atap sekolah memang menyenangkan, sakura sambil malahap bekalnya itu memandang langit sambil bersandar di tembok.

"sedang apa kau disini? " tanya seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan iris yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Kedua tangannya diperban.

"sedang makan bekal, tanganmu kenapa? " tanya sakura penasaran

"oh ini, kemarin kaca kelas kan pecah, pecahan kaca itu banyak yang menusuk tanganku" jawab sasuke. Sakura hanya membuat mulut berbentuk o.

"bagi bekalmu dong, aku lapar nih.." sakura akhirnya menyodorkan tempat bekalnya kearah sasuke. "kau bagaimana sih? Kau tak lihat tanganku sedang diperban, mana mungkin aku bisa memegang bakpau itu" protes sasuke.. kebetulan sakura membawa bakpau rasa coklat kesukaannya.

"lalu?" tanya sakura.. sepertinya sakura tak mengerti maksud sasuke. Sasuke membuka mulutnya lebar seperti seorang anak kecil yang meminta untuk disuapi. Sakura mengerti tapi ia menunduk bingung. Haruskah aku menyuapi sasuke?

"hmmm.. baiklah" jawab sakura pasrah. Ia menyuapi sasuke dan sasuke menggigit bakpau itu perlahan. Karena bukan memakai tangannya, coklat yang tadi meleleh, tersebar disekitar bibirnya.

"coklat.." ucap sakura sambil menunjuk bagian yang terrkena coklat. Sasuke mengelap coklat di dekat mulutnya dengan perban namun itu membuat coklatnya menyebar.

"kau ini.." kata sakura seraya tertawa dan mengambil sapu tangan hello kitty di saku rok nya. Sakura membersihkan mulut sasuke yang ternodai oleh coklat. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Sakura ingin berpaling tetapi sulit. Rasanya ia ingin terus menatap sasuke. Ia mengedipkan matanya membuat sasuke juga ikut tersadar. Sekarang coklat didekat mulut sasuke sudah hilang.

Bel berbunyi… sakura berdiri ingin kembali kekelas, namun ditahan sasuke.

"kita disini saja.." membuat sakura mengiyakan karena memang ia tidak mood saat ini. Mereka duduk bersebelahan. Angin sepoy-sepoy membuat sasuke mengantuk, tak sadar sasuke lama-lama bersandar dipundak sakura. Sakura yang awalnya sudah tertidurdengan kepala tegak, sadar bahwa ada rambut yang jatuh ke pundaknya. Ia tidak menghiraukan, sakura terlalu mengantuk saat ini. Membuat sakura juga bersandar di kepala sasuke.

* * *

"kemana ya mereka berdua?" gumam naruto yang sedang berjalan dikoridor. Ia diperintahkan kakashi-sensei untuk mencari kedua orang itu. "merepotkan!" keluh naruto.

Tiba-tiba naruto ingat, ia sering melihat sakura keatas atap membawa bekal. Mungkin ia disana.

Secepat mungkin naruto kesana, dan sampailah ia ketempat tujuannya. Ia bingung. Disana ada 2 orang tertidur pulas "mirip sasuke" gumam naruto. Dan ternyata benar. otak iseng naruto pun berputar. Ia mengambil handphonenya dan memotret keduanya. cara yang mudah bukan? Pikir naruto.

Naruto bergegas kembali kekelas. Ia bilang pada kakashi-sensei bahwa sakura sedang pusing dan sasuke sedang tidur juga ditempat lain. kakashi sudah masa bodo dengan sasuke. Ia selalu saja seenaknya. Naruto tau ia berbohong. Tadinya ia ingin menunjukkan foto sasuke dan sakura namun ia urungkan karena takut persahabatan mereka hancur.

Bel pulang berbunyi..

Sasuke tersadar dan membangunkan sakura. Sakura panik karena ia melewatkan pelajaran kakashi-sensei. Tiba-tiba naruto datang membawa tas sakura dan sasuke. Membuat sakura pucat. Sakura takut naruto tau hal itu. Hal yang tadi ia lakukan.

"aku sudah bilang pada kakashi-sensei kalau sakura pusing. Dan seperti biasanya, kakashi-sensei sudah tau kau melakukan apa. " naruto menjelaskan nya pada sakura dan sasuke. Sakura sedikit tenang. Setidaknya ia diizinkan tidak mengikuti pelajaran kakashi, walaupun bohong.

"aku ingin mencoba tempat baru untuk beristirahat dan ternyata sakura penemu pertama tempat ini" jelas sasuke. Kebiasaan sasuke ini memang seenaknya. Namun kali ini, sepertinya bukan karena ia ingin mencoba tempat baru. Tapi memang ada yag ia sedang rencanakan.

"lalu bagaimana kau tau aku ada disini?" tanya sakura pada naruto

"tentu saja aku mencari mu. Tadi saat pelajaran kakashi-sensei, aku mencarimu dan aku menemukanmu disini."

_Berarti tadi naruto melihatku dengan sasuke?_ Tanya sakura dalam hati'

"ya.. tentu saja aku mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan dengan sasuke" ucap naruto dengan tawanya yang lebar.

"sakura tadi memang sedikit pusing jadi memang ia butuh istirahat" kata sasuke. Sasuke pasti ingin menutupinya.

"yasudah, ayo kita pulang.." ajak naruto pada sakura dan sasuke.

Sepertinya ini akan jadi hari-hari yang berbeda dari biasanya..


End file.
